The Fake Life
by Angels Deathwish
Summary: Sakura must lie about everything in her life.Her name, her identity but she only wishes she could lie about being inlove with someone who wasn't meant in her life. Sasuke Uchiha. WARNING: MAY CONTAIN GRAPHIC SCENES LATER ON


**I got this idea randomly one day when I was watching a Vicks commercial xD You'll see why I got a fanfic outta that later if I continue the story. :D No, its not about cold medicine xD But It is pretty suspenseful and I hope you'll like it. **

**Read On My Minions**

**Read On...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Atleast, I try not too. ;D **

* * *

**-**

**--**

**---**

**----**

**T H E F A K E L I F E**

**----**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**x X x P r o l o g u e x X x**

-

**--**

**---**

**----**

I wonder...

_- drip drip drip_

W h a t w o u l d h a v e h a p p e n e d

- _caw! caw!_

I f y o u w e r e s t i l l h e r e ?

- _No! Please! L-Let me go-!"_

I w o n d e r . . .

_- Please-! Ple-Please, I beg you! I have money, I can pa-!_

W h a t w o u l d h a v e h a p p e n e d

_"Nooo-!"_

I f y o u w e r e s t i l l a l i v e ?

_-Thud._

I w o n d e r . . .

_-Silence_

_-_

_--_

_---_

_-----_

Why I can hear you crying so sadly inside my dreams?

Why I can hear it,

Feel it,

Yet I can't stop this?

Sis...

Sakua.

_- sniffles_

Why does this hurt so much?

Why do I hear your screams,

Knowing this is _wrong,_

Yet I love him?

Knowing he was yours,

I love him.

And he thinks he loves me.

_- drip drip drip_

_I can't help but wish it were true._

-

--

---

----

_Sasuke-Kun._

----

---

--

-

I looked out into the glass windows of my upstairs room. One of the many rooms that were inside my- our large house. Our being me and my husband ofcoarse. I tapped my hands against the glass as the rain came dripping down in streams, cleaning the world in streaks. Ah, if it could only clean me of my heart. The beating heart that played a role as fake as my life. Slowly, I stopped tapping, watching as a car pulled through the driveway. Its windows tinted and large. I only knew who that could be.

I turned away, walking past the door and down the winding stairs until I was at the front door. The bell rang loudly against the marble floors, echoeing inside unvacant rooms. A madi had already opened the door before I had reached it.

Step by step, black polished shoes came into view. Then, long, black dress pants stepped through the door and a man stood shaking his dark locks-

-my husband.

Sasuke Uchiha

_- Badump_

_Not mine._

_But my sisters._

I repeated scornfully to myself.

His head lifted, and he only nodded in response to the maid before he walked towards me and envelopped me in his large arms. I stood there, still dazed as he embraced me. I didn't know if I should hug him back, such a sudden show of affection-

How I only wished it was for _me._

My arms went around his shoulders in place of her.

I know she would want that.

I'd been doing alot of things knowing it would be one she'd want.

That's what I told myself I was doing.

For my sister.

_My sister._

He held me closer

and whispered in his deep voice.

" ... I missed you."

He nuzzled my neck affectionately and I lifted mine up sadly. I swallowed some of the longing and replied rather brokenly,

" So did I."

He let go of my waist and held me by hand. His hands were always bigger than mine, yet I couldn;t help but think they fit so perfectly.

And then I would remember her.

_Her Voice_

_Her smile_

_Her life.-_

Which was not mine.

"Sakua?"

I blinked back tears and chuckled a little, rubing my eyes innocently.

"I-I think I'm tired is all. My eyes they get like this when I'm tired." I lied casually.

Afterall, this whole life-

This role

was a lie all in itself.

He stared at me blankly. Accessing my words and behaviour I supposed. He seemed to like to that when I acted suspicious.

" Hn. "

He gripped my hand lightly, attempting to smile. Perhaps to signal to me to stop making him worry, I was never quite as sure. Sakua always was sure of his thoughts. My heart clenched

I laughed

His awkward, kind moments were so cute.

I held his hand tightly in mind, smiling as he pulled me closer, gently sliding his lips to my ears to whisper in that voice I loved so much-

" I love you."

I tensed slightly, hands gripped firmly to my skirt as I cried out sorrowfully

" I love you too."

_And I meant it too._

* * *

**So...? What do you think? I only made a prologue since I wasn't quite sure whether not any of you guys would like this story. The fluff comes later on and its more of a sadder fic than anything else when the drama hits. I hope you guys like it! If you do I will for sure continue this story :D**


End file.
